Hielo y Fuego
by Flame's Child
Summary: Tras despertar de su largo sueño, ella escapa por una red de túneles abandonados. Lo único que desea es regresar y esta vez, nadie podrá impedírselo. Nadie...excepto uno de los fantasmas del pasado, materializado en la cuchilla de un joven de ojos dorados. Oneshot.


**HIELO Y FUEGO**

Su alterado palpitar se compensaba con la adrenalina que sentía mientras atravesaba el túnel abandonado. Estaba agotada, pero debía seguir corriendo. Ahora no podría aislarse como la última vez; si no conseguía escapar, tendría que recurrir a la cuchilla rota que sostenía en la mano.  
La carrera terminó cuando dio vuelta en una curva y se topó con un derrumbe que bloqueaba la única salida.

 _¡No…!_

Desesperada, intentó retirar algunas de las rocas obstaculizadoras, sin éxito. Pensó con rapidez: si usaba el poder eliminaría el problema de inmediato, pero al mismo tiempo revelaría su posición; miró el anillo y lo acarició unos instantes. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba. La abrumadora realidad le cayó como una losa. Sus fuerzas estaban casi consumadas, no lograría reunir las suficientes para invocarlo. Miró entonces la cuchilla rota en la otra mano. Se le acababan sus opciones.  
La luz se colaba por algunos agujeros de las paredes y del techo de aquel viejo túnel. Podía escuchar un constante goteo; había llovido intensamente la noche anterior.  
Negó con la cabeza. Aún tenía opciones, sólo debía buscar. Examinó el entorno y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir un antiguo desagüe cancelado por tablas. Estaba a un par de metros a su izquierda. Esperanzada, caminó hacia éste y lo revisó. La madera estaba podrida, sería sencillo romperla de una patada. Trazando un mapa mental, dedujo que aquel desagüe la conduciría a las cloacas, a la Ciudad Subterránea. Una vez ahí, se volvería invisible.

El goteo continuaba repiqueteando por las paredes, pero ahora le acompañaban unos vagos susurros de cascos de caballo y algunos gritos lejanos. Le consolaba saber que aunque estuvieran cerca, les sería difícil localizarla en ese laberinto. Eso claro, no quitaba que debía apresurarse.  
Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, alzó ambos brazos y dio una certera patada. Casi todas las tablas se partieron. Colocó las manos sobre la última y empezó a tirar de ésta. Sus trémulos dedos se resistieron a abandonar la misión. Finalmente, la tabla cedió y el camino se reveló ante ella. Se asomó al interior. Estaba más oscuro, pero la ruta era clara: torcía a la derecha y luego se precipitaba hacia abajo. Resuelta, puso un pie sobre el borde. Sin embargo, no llegó a saltar.  
El corazón se le paralizó unos instantes al percatarse del cambio de ritmo entre goteo y goteo…cuando percibió el leve sonido que hace un arma al desenfundarse.

-Yo no iría por ahí ¿sabes? Es exactamente lo que esperan que hagas.  
-¿De veras?-inquirió ella, estática en su lugar- ¿No será que quieres despistarme para darles tiempo de preparar la emboscada?  
La otra voz no habló. El goteo se asemejaba a los granos de arena que miden el tiempo: un segundo, un parpadeo, un suspenso terrible.  
-¿Cómo…?  
-No se necesita ser un genio para adivinar la única ruta alterna que hay desde los calabozos-ella escuchó un par de pasos moverse hacia la izquierda- Sólo tuve que adelantarme al plan original.

Ahora a la chica le tocó callar. Ellos habían provocado ese derrumbe. Aferró con fuerza su única arma. Lentamente bajó el pie del borde y se apartó un poco del desagüe, encarando a la semioscuridad.  
-Fuiste un idiota al venir aquí. Sabes que ahora tendré que matarte.  
-¿Sería la primera vez? Asesinar como titán es distinto a asesinar como humano.  
Los pasos ahora se movieron a la derecha, ella los imitó.  
-No hay diferencia. Las personas de este mundo están condenadas a morir, no importa a manos de qué o quién. Lo único que haces es acelerar su destino.  
-¡Este mundo aún tiene esperanza! Pero es por gente como tú que las respuestas desaparecen y las preguntas aumentan.  
El goteo repiqueteaba. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro, que sólo los separaba un deforme círculo de luz proyectado en el húmedo suelo.  
-¿Es eso lo que piensas? Entonces dime a qué has venido realmente. A capturarme… ¿o a matarme?  
-Eso dependerá de ti.

Para su sorpresa, él avanzó hacia el círculo luminoso que servía de barrera. Ahí estaba la oportunidad, casi entregada en la mano, lo único que debía hacer era derribarlo y conseguir su equipo MT. No estaba a la vista, pero tenía la seguridad que lo traía consigo y que lo había ocultado en alguna parte.  
Pero no se movió.  
Se quedó ahí, de pie, contemplando al chico frente a ella.  
-¿Qué quieres de mí? Jean.  
Él la miraba fijamente, sosteniendo una pistola.  
-La verdad. Quiero la verdad, Annie.  
El arma le apuntaba a la frente. Ella soltó una suave carcajada.  
-¿Después de todo este tiempo…?  
-Nunca lo olvidaré.

Annie entornó la vista. Su gélida mirada se veía contrarrestada por el fuego en los ojos del castaño.  
Las gotas caían sobre el vidrio del imaginario reloj de arena. Un segundo, un parpadeo, un suspenso terrible.  
-¿Qué le pasó a Marco?  
-¿Cómo podría saberlo? Nadie lo vio.  
-Cuando lo encontré, él ya no tenía su equipo MT. _Tú sí.  
_ La rubia le miró con fijeza.  
-Simplemente lo hallé.  
La pistola hizo un clic cuando Jean le quitó el seguro. Sus ojos se llenaron de furia.  
-No. Me. Mientas, Annie. Si todavía tienes algo de humanidad, respeta su memoria. Marco también era tu amigo.  
-Yo no tengo amigos. _  
_-Mentirosa. ¿Me vas a decir que nuestro entrenamiento no significó nada para ti? Nuestra lucha como equipo en Trost, las palizas que le diste a Eren o las conversaciones que tuviste con Armin, ¿no tuvieron sentido?  
-Por encima de todo, tengo un deber que cumplir.  
-Un deber… ¿o una promesa?-Annie tensó su semblante-. Yo también te vi. Ese día, antes de que te encerraras. Todos lo vimos. ¿Por _quién_ llorabas?  
-No tienes derecho a preguntarme eso.  
-Tú no tenías derecho a asesinar al escuadrón del Capitán.

El tiempo se detuvo. Las gotas cayeron con increíble lentitud y al llegar al suelo encharcado, produjeron un eco que pareció atravesarles los huesos. El fuego emanaba de la mirada dorada peligrosamente controlado, pero el arma mortal no titubeaba en apuntar al blanco.

 _La verdad. Quiero la verdad, Annie._

Lo observó. Aunque cambiara de mano para sostener la pistola, Jean mantenía la misma postura y aguardaba, expectante. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos. Además de la ira contenida, estos reflejaban una concentración absoluta. Reconoció la mirada. Era una que había visto las propias manos mancharse de sangre.  
Esbozó una sonrisa irónica.  
-Has cambiado.  
-Todos lo hemos hecho. Pasaron muchas cosas en los últimos tres años.  
-Pero eso no te importa ahora-aseguró ella, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia abajo sin dejar de verlo. Jean no habló, aunque en su gesto vio escrita la respuesta.  
Las gotas cayeron, lentas y pesadas. Cada repiqueteo era más fuerte que el anterior, o al menos para los oídos. De pronto, el hielo en sus ojos azules reflejó un destello de dolor. En el fondo…ya no tenía nada qué perder.  
Cerró la mirada.  
-Cuando Eren tapó el hueco de la pared, nos ordenaron la retirada inmediata. Yo acababa de derribar un titán y estaba sobre un techo. Salté para reunirme con los demás…pero no vi al otro, agachado entre dos casas-inconscientemente, llevó una mano a su costado-. Arrancó una parte de mi cintura. Después golpeé un tejado y terminé cayendo al suelo.

 _Dolor. Mucho dolor. Parpadeó. Sangre. Mucha sangre. Miró a un lado y descubrió el origen. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, se colocó bocarriba y buscó sus cuchillas. Nada. Probablemente las había perdido durante la caída._  
 _Su visión se tornó borrosa, pero aún podía distinguir la terrible silueta acercándose. Intentó arrastrarse hacia atrás, sin éxito._

-De pronto alguien se lanzó contra el gigante, distrayéndolo. Era mi oportunidad para escapar.

 _Aguantando el dolor, se giró e intentó soportar su peso sobre las rodillas. Debía concentrarse para acelerar el proceso de regeneración. De repente, sintió un fuerte tirón de su cintura y cuando se dio cuenta, volaba sobre las casas._  
 _El brusco movimiento sólo consiguió acrecentar las punzadas. Ahogó un grito y luego tosió. El desagradable sabor a sangre le inundó la boca. Su visión se oscureció._

-Perdí la noción del tiempo, del dolor. Pero después bastaron unos segundos para darme cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

 _-¡Annie! ¡Annie, despierta!_  
 _Entreabrió los ojos. Distinguió un rostro familiar. Abrió la mirada._  
 _Estaba recostada. Marco la veía, preocupado. Había vapor._  
 _¿Un titán…?_  
 _Se incorporó. Nada. Volteó hacia Marco, quien se había apartado y la miraba con evidente sorpresa. Sorpresa y miedo._  
 _En el mismo instante se dio cuenta que estaba cansada…pero ya no sentía dolor._  
 _Abrió más los ojos, horrorizada._  
 _-Annie… ¿Q-qué significa esto?_

-No se necesita mucho para deducirlo. Basta compararlo con una cuchillada equivocada sobre la piel de un titán.

 _Miró su costado. La herida estaba casi cerrada, de los últimos trozos de carne por regenerar salía vapor. El que vio antes._  
 _-Marco._  
 _La miraba con una mezcla de extrañeza y temor. Se levantó y él retrocedió._  
 _-P-por qué… ¿¡Por qué tus heridas sanaron!?_  
 _Ella no respondió. Dio un paso al frente. Las cuchillas del chico temblaban incontrolablemente._  
 _-No eres ningún idiota, Marco-musitó-. Tú sabes por qué._  
 _-Annie…-la mirada de él se volvió cristalina-. Todo este tiempo… ¿¡Por qué!?_  
 _Ella dio otro paso adelante. Marco retrocedió y se topó con el borde del tejado._

-Él me había visto. Sabía demasiado.

 _Aprovechando su momentánea distracción, ella acortó la poca distancia entre ambos y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa._  
 _-No deberías haberlo visto._  
 _-¿¡Qué haces…!?_  
 _Unas pisadas resonaron en el entorno. Marco miró hacia atrás. Un titán de unos 8 metros caminaba hacia ellos, agitando sus brazos desproporcionados. Aunque era aquella sonrisa congelada lo que le daba un aire macabro._  
 _Marco la miró con auténtico terror._  
 _-Annie…_

-No tuve opción.

 _El titán estaba cada vez más cerca. Babeando y gruñendo, aumentó su velocidad. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, sin soltarlo. No obstante había bajado la vista, su boca temblaba._  
 _-No deberías haberlo visto._  
 _-¡Annie…!_  
 _-…Lo siento._  
 _-¡ANNIE!_

 _Parpadeó. Marco se precipitaba al vacío e intentaba activar su equipo MT. Al mismo tiempo, el titán se había lanzado con la mandíbula abierta._  
 _Marco la miró con miedo, angustia…y pena._  
 _Pena por ella. Porque no había tenido opción._  
 _Fue el último destello de vida que atisbó en esos ojos._

-A pesar del ataque, vi que su equipo no se había dañado. Maté al titán y luego se lo quité. Me alejé antes de que alguien más pudiera verme, dejándolo recargado en esa pared. Dos días después, encontraron su cuerpo.

Ahora no era el goteo lo que resonaba en el entorno. Eran las palpitaciones en su cabeza y el doloroso peso que aquellas palabras ejercían sobre él.  
El arma temblaba. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Entonces, con apenas una dosis de autocontrol, Jean logró verla a los ojos otra vez.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Iba a contárselo a los demás, no podía permitirlo.  
La mirada del chico se llenó de lágrimas.  
-Su rostro confundido y aterrado aún me persigue-prosiguió la rubia-. Pero si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, lo haría de nuevo.  
-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? ¿¡…Cómo te atreves a decirlo!?  
-Porque puedo.  
-¡Maldita seas!-el fuego llameó, incontrolable-. ¡Malditos sean ustedes y sus estúpidas ideas de aniquilar a su propia especie!-Jean le apuntó directamente al corazón.

El brusco movimiento le advirtió lo que pasaría a continuación. Pero había reaccionado demasiado tarde; paralizada por su inminente muerte, sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos.  
Silencio.  
Abrió la mirada. Jean seguía apuntándole.  
No.  
 _Estaba disparándole._ Su índice no dejaba de apretar el gatillo, que sólo producía insignificantes clics y ninguna bala.  
De pronto, el castaño lanzó un bramido desgarrador; luego arrojó la pistola hacia las profundidades del túnel. Annie le miró, sorprendida.  
-¿Viniste a enfrentarme con un arma descargada?  
Jean estaba ligeramente encorvado, jadeante. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.  
-¡Tch! ¿Me crees tan estúpido?-se incorporó y desenfundó las cuchillas que hasta entonces, se habían mantenido ocultas bajo su abrigo-. Sé perfectamente que hace falta más que balas para matarte.  
Los ojos de Jean seguían cristalinos. Ella observó el lugar donde había arrojado el arma.

 _No tienes idea de lo cerca que estuviste de hacerlo._

El poder titánico permitía una rápida sanación, pero como cualquier poder, tenía ciertos puntos vulnerables como lo eran la parte trasera del cuello o el mismo corazón, que no podían regenerarse, conduciendo a una muerte instantánea. Lo miró. El fuego había vuelto a contenerse pero brillaba, incandescente, detrás de las lágrimas agolpadas en los ojos. Ése era su dolor, guardado desde ese día y oculto en lo más profundo de su ser.  
No obstante, también percibió otro tipo de brillo. El de la certeza absoluta.

 _O quizás…lo sabías desde un principio._

Sonrió.  
-Te equivocas.  
-¿Qué?  
-Aniquilar a nuestra propia especie-repitió, apartando uno de sus mechones del rostro-. Nosotros ya no somos humanos. Desde el momento en que esa sustancia toca tu sangre, te conviertes en un titán para siempre.  
-Tonterías. No es el cuerpo lo que te hace humano, son tus sueños y las decisiones que tomes.  
-¿Vas a ponerte romántico ahora?  
Jean soltó una seca carcajada.  
-¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Crees que la humanidad de alguien se "evapora" con pociones mágicas?-avanzó un paso y ella alzó la mano izquierda, levantando el pequeño filo del anillo con su pulgar. Jean se frenó en seco. Por lo menos tenía la ventaja de que él no sabía cuán agotadas estaban sus fuerzas.  
-Humano y humanidad no son la misma cosa. Muchos hacen cosas horribles, son _humanos_ que se comportan como monstruos. Dime, ¿vale la pena luchar por ellos? ¿De qué serviría librarnos de los titanes si esa escoria sobrevive?  
-No serían los únicos. Y lo sabes.  
Jean, desafiante, dio otro paso y Annie retrocedió, sin bajar la guardia. Él prosiguió:  
-Como tú, me da asco ese tipo de gente. Como tú, he llegado a pensar en desistir de la lucha. Pero entonces miro a mis compañeros y me veo a mí mismo. Me doy cuenta que en realidad no peleamos por ellos, sino por nosotros-ella tensó su semblante-. Por nuestros sueños, vale la pena el sacrificio-la señaló con una de sus cuchillas-. Annie, ¿sabes lo que te hace humana? La devoción que le tienes a tu padre.

La rubia abrió más los ojos, sobrecogida.

 _Annie, prométeme que volverás._

El cuerpo se le paralizó en un instante.  
Por un momento, vio a su progenitor a través de los ojos de la niña que fue. Él la abrazaba, sollozante. Estaba sufriendo por ella, que pagaría por sus errores.

 _Prométemelo._

Jean no desaprovechó la oportunidad.  
La chica aulló de dolor cuando su mano derecha le fue cortada violentamente. El repentino ataque la hizo tropezar y cayó sobre un charco. Impotente, sintió cómo su anillo le era sustraído. Intentó levantarse pero sendas cuchillas, cruzadas de pronto sobre el cuello, se lo impidieron. La cuchilla rota estaba lejos de su alcance.  
Jean, de pie, la quemaba con la mirada.  
-Lo que has hecho no tiene justificación, Annie. No la tiene. Asesinaste a sangre fría por una idea absurda que tú y los otros se niegan a abandonar, aun a costa de lo que queda de la humanidad.  
A los constantes goteos se les había sumado el lento siseo que emitía el muñón ensangrentado de la chica. Ella frunció el ceño.  
-Por lo que escuché, ustedes han asesinado a una gran cantidad de personas. Y también lo hicieron por una idea que _se niegan a abandonar_. Si lo piensas, Jean, no somos tan diferentes.  
Una de las cuchillas rozó su cuello. El gesto del chico se había ensombrecido. Ella le miró, desafiante.  
-Decide. Si viniste a matarme, hazlo ahora. De lo contrario, yo te mataré.

A lo lejos se escuchaban gritos y el sonido de los equipos MT. Estarían ahí en poco tiempo, aunque a Annie le sorprendía que se hubieran tardado tanto.  
Quizás Jean también tenía algo que ver con eso.  
El imaginario reloj de arena dejó caer los últimos granos; en forma de gotas azotaron contra el suelo, inmortalizando su eco final.  
Un segundo, un parpadeo, un suspenso terrible.

Entonces, Jean lanzó un corto suspiro y para sorpresa de la chica, retiró las cuchillas. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y luego sacó otra pistola de su abrigo.  
-Annie. Jamás te perdonaré por lo que hiciste-sentenció, cargando el arma rápidamente. Ella le miró, confundida-. Pero intentaré comprender por qué.  
Disparó. La intensa reverberación hizo que ambos se cubrieran las orejas. Una estela de humo rojo se alzó sobre ellos, escapándose por uno de los hoyos que había en el techo. Annie se incorporó, observando la trayectoria de la señal. Iba dirigida a la izquierda, lejos de su actual posición. Miró al castaño.  
-Heh, maldición, qué complicado se volvió esto-Jean se colocó de perfil, viendo los rastros rojos disiparse en el aire-. Es un pozo de mierda en el que todos estamos sumergidos ¿no? Un auténtico pozo de mierda. Pero a estas alturas, creo que la única manera de salir de él es recuperando la confianza entre nosotros-Annie se levantó lentamente, cubriendo su muñón humeante con la otra mano-. Estoy cansado. Cansado de pelear contra mis ex compañeros, harto de esconderme, de actuar como la basura que gobernó estos muros para poder sobrevivir–Jean cerró los ojos un momento–. Sé lo que debe hacerse, pero en ocasiones uno tiene que decidir entre el deber y lo que es correcto-la encaró-. Annie, no pido que te unas a nuestra causa, pero sí que trates de comprenderla…Y yo…intentaré entender tus razones.

La chica lo contempló. Jean le devolvió el anillo en un ligero pase; luego le dio la espalda y desapareció en la oscuridad.  
Si bien Annie mantenía el semblante impasible, estaba segura que sus ojos denotaban toda la sorpresa que era capaz de expresar. En la negrura se escuchaban rechinidos y pequeños clics. Cuando regresó, el castaño ya portaba su equipo MT. Él miró el hoyo unos instantes y luego, con ayuda del equipo, abrió el hueco hasta que fue lo suficientemente amplio para que una persona cupiera.  
Aunque sabía que en ningún momento Jean bajaba la guardia, le había presentado un sinnúmero de oportunidades para que lo atacara; incluso en ese momento le ofrecía otra, pues él parecía distraído, tratando de percibir algún otro sonido, aparte del goteo.  
Nunca lo hizo. No lo haría ahora.  
Revisó el muñón. Ya comenzaba a verse la mitad de su mano.

 _Annie, prométeme que volverás._

Ignoraba cuándo o cómo se había enterado de su pasado, pero lo cierto es que despertó una serie de recuerdos que no sabía que aún tenía.  
Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Cuando alzó la vista, se topó con los orbes de Jean. Ambos se miraron en silencio.  
Ahora el hielo era bello, puro, igual que las esculturas usadas como decoración estacional. El fuego ya no quemaba, se había convertido en una cálida fogata.

En ese momento, escucharon con toda claridad un persistente galope de caballos que se acercaba a su posición.  
El hielo amenazó con volverse afilado y peligroso, pero el fuego se mantuvo inmutable. Jean miró hacia la oscuridad unos instantes y luego le dio la espalda.  
-Te daré un par de minutos. Después de eso, estás por tu cuenta.  
Cambiando de postura, lanzó sus cables a los bordes de la abertura que había ampliado y segundos después, ya se impulsaba hacia ésta.  
-Gracias.

No supo si Jean llegó a escucharla, pero en cuanto esa palabra surgió de sus labios, sintió que un peso dejaba de oprimirle el pecho.  
Regresó al antiguo desagüe y colocó un pie sobre el borde.  
Miró atrás, hacia arriba.  
Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y luego se internó en la oscuridad.

 **~0*0~0*0~0*0~0*0** **~0*0~0*0~0*0~0*0** **~0*0~0*0~0*0~0*0** **~0*0~0*0~0*0~0*0~**

* * *

Hola a todos! o/  
Ahora les vine con un oneshot bastante peculiar.  
La verdad es que es una idea que me ha estado dando de vueltas últimamente. Qué pasará cuando Annie despierte?  
Hay tanto...Las preguntas que deberá responder, las responsabilidades que tomará por sus acciones, los pendientes con Armin y Eren.  
Pero hay un conflicto más, una duda que nunca se resolvió. Y esa duda está encarnada en Jean! Ustedes creen que ya dejó atrás lo de Marco? Yo lo dudo, está reservándolo para cuando llegue el momento!

En fin, a mí me encantó este oneshot, lo amé! Espero que también haya sido de su agrado owo  
Sin más por el momento, me despido. Gracias a los que se pasan a leer, a los que dejan review y a los que "favoritean" mis historias, me halagan mucho :D

Adiós, adiós!


End file.
